choix
by lillysatine
Summary: ma vision de la suite du film minority report.JohnAgatha


Titre : Choix

Auteur : Satine

Film: Minority Report

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : ma vision de la suite du film.

Style : gen

Notes : j'ai vraiment adoré ce film. Je dois dire que j'ai littéralement été scotchée par le scénario et je n'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer. J'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage d'Agatha et c'est pour cela que j'ai écrite cette petite histoire romantique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car je l'ai écrit très vite.

_**CHOIX**_

Lorsque Lara accepta de revenir vivre avec moi, je pus sincèrement dire que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Je l'avais toujours aimé et son départ m'avait anéanti. Aussi quand elle m'annonça qu'elle revenait vivre avec moi, j'eus envie de hurler ma joie au monde entier. Mais ceci ne fut rien comparé au bonheur que je ressentis quand elle m'annonça qu'elle attendait un enfant. Avec un autre enfant, nous pourrions enfin oublier la mort de Sean et vivre à nouveau. Je pensais sincèrement que cela serait un bon catharsis.

J'avais tort.

Lorsque Thomas naquit, je tombai fou de ce petit être et je me jurai de l'aimer et de lui donner tout l'amour que je n'avais pas pu donner à Sean. Je pensais que Lara ressentirait la même chose. Malheureusement, elle eut une vision différente des choses. Au lieu de voir Thomas, elle voyait Sean. Sans arrêt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler par le prénom de notre premier enfant et lorsque je lui en faisais la réflexion, elle se mettait à pleurer. Et puis les choses empirèrent. A un moment donné, elle ne voulut même plus le voir. En effet, pour elle, Thomas n'était qu'un imposteur. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Sean aurait dû être là. Lorsque je tentais de lui expliquer que Sean était mort et que Thomas avait besoin de notre amour, elle m'accusa alors d'avoir causé la mort de notre fils. Nous étions en train de revivre ce qui avait causé l'échec de notre mariage mais je savais que nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Aussi lorsque Lara disparut un jour en me laissant Thomas, ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise. Je savais que pour elle, rester aux côtés de Thomas était trop difficile car il lui rappelait trop la mort de Sean. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester avec moi, l'homme qui avait causé la disparition de son fils. C'était son choix de partir et de nous laisser là mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur, surtout quand les papiers du divorce arrivèrent.

Dans un premier temps, je fus désemparé. Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire ? Un enfant avait besoin d'une mère. Et puis, sans que je m'en rende compte, mes pensées dérivèrent vers elle.

Agatha.

La précog.

Qu'était-elle devenue ? Je savais qu'elle avait été placée dans un endroit top secret avec les jumeaux mais je n'en savais pas plus. Et sincèrement, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus. Après tout, elle m'avait aidé en me disant que dans la vie nous avions toujours le choix et que le destin de chaque homme n'est pas tracé d'avance. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais pu éviter de tuer un homme volontairement et j'avais envie de la revoir.

Je confiais l'enfant à ma mère et je commençais mes investigations. Ce ne fut pas facile. Savoir où étaient les précog relevait du secret défense absolu mais je n'avais pas été le chef de précrime pour rien. Et au bout d'un moment, je retrouvais sa trace. Un endroit au milieu de nulle part.

Je me tenais indécis devant la porte, hésitant à frapper. Et finalement, j'osais.

C'est elle qui m'ouvrit la porte.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé.

Elle était ravissante.

-John, s'exclama t'elle en souriant.

Mon cœur battit plus vite devant ce sourire.

-Bonjour Agatha.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, dit-elle en me laissant entrer.

J'aperçus au loin les jumeaux en train de lire mais ils ne firent pas attention à moi.

J'étais surpris.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Pourtant…

-A précrime, j'étais constamment sous drogues pour que mon niveau de prémonition soit au maximum. Ici, je suis libre de tout ça et mes visions tendent à être de plus en plus rares.

Je hochais la tête. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant que je lui explique la raison de ma venue et moi j'étais tellement paralysé par l'émotion de la retrouver plus belle que dans mon souvenir que je ne pouvais articuler un mot. Si j'étais honnête, je dois dire que j'avais déjà ressenti une profonde émotion lorsque nous avions été tous les deux mêlés à l'affaire de l'homme que je devais tuer. Mais sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment analysé ce sentiment. Et puis je l'avais oublié lorsque Lara était revenue vers moi. Mais voilà que je le retrouvais et en dix fois plus fort. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De l'amour ? Mais je la connaissais à peine. Et pourtant…Ce que je ressentais lorsque j'étais auprès d'elle était si fort…J'avais envie de lui dire que j'avais envie de mieux la connaître, de faire un bout de chemin avec elle, bout que j'espérais très long et que surtout, j'avais envie qu'elle devienne une mère pour Thomas. Mais comment lui dire ?

Agatha attendait toujours ma réponse quand soudain, elle se troubla et je sus qu'elle avait une vision. Je la portais sur un lit et attendis qu'elle aille mieux.

Finalement, ses yeux redevinrent clairs.

Je lui demandais alors ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle me sourit.

-Je me suis vu avec vous John, en train de pousser un landau dans lequel se trouve un petit garçon nommé Thomas. J'ai une alliance au doigt et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

-Oh Agatha !

Je ne puis me retenir de la serrer dans mes bras. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce que je ressentais. C'était au-delà du bonheur. Je savais qu'elle et moi allions bien passer un long bout de chemin ensemble.

-Mais tu es toujours une précog.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, mes visions sont de plus en plus rares. Idem pour les jumeaux. Le gouvernement a donc décidé de nous libérer sous peu et de nous redonner enfin une vie normale. Je peux donc partir avec toi retrouver Thomas et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Je lui souris et lui pris la main.

Sans ses visions, Agatha redevenait une simple femme mais je le savais maintenant, une femme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et je savais que mon fils l'aimerait aussi. Notre vie ne serait plus dictée par les visions du futur. Non, nous la construirons nous-même en faisant nos propres choix.

Je pris la main de ma future femme et je l'emmenais avec moi.


End file.
